Goku Enters the Ring
!! |Rōmaji title = Omatase!! Son Gokū Sanjō!! |Literal title = Wait! Here's Son Goku!! |Series = Dragon Ball |Number = 92 |Saga = Tien Shinhan Saga |Manga = Goku vs. Panpoot |Airdate = December 16, 1987 |English Airdate = December 17, 2002 |Previous = Counting Controversy!! |Next = Tien Shinhan vs. Jackie Chun }} !!|''Omatase!! Son Gokū Sanjō!!|lit. "Wait! Here's Son Goku!!"}} is the ninth episode of the Tien Shinhan Saga and the ninety-second episode in the ''Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on December 16, 1987. Its original American airdate was December 17, 2002. Summary The episode starts out with the gang eating before the tournament. Master Roshi advises Goku that fighting on a full stomach is not wise, so Goku decides to take some food with him as a snack for later. Launch then brings up Pamput, Goku's opponent. Goku is then informed that Pamput has won every fight he has been in, yet this only arouses his curiosity. Pamput's manager, Vodka, and his bodyguards are now seen heading up to Pamput's suite, parting through a crowd of fans outside the door. The latter is training, and the manager asks to come in. After a brief acknowledgment of Pamput's fame, he and Vodka then discuss the tournament and bring up Goku. The manager insists on telling more about Goku, but Pamput retorts that he could not care less and continues training. Back at the tournament, Master Roshi is out flirting with a few girls. He asks them what they like best about the tournament. The first girl, who is blonde with green eyes and a red bow, says that she does not enjoy the fighting but loves the costumes. The next girl, who has short purple hair and purple eyes, states that she feels a strong sense of community when she is with the crowd. The third girl, who is overweight and is a brunette with two pigtails, says she loves the ice cream cones. The whole time, Master Roshi is ogling at them. Then, he states that he has pupils who are competing in the tournament, and calls Goku and Krillin over. As Roshi continues talking about himself, the three girls are now cooing over little Goku and Krillin, adoring Goku's hair and tail and Krillin's bald head. Roshi gets jealous, so he angrily suggests that the two boys have a training session, "since they obviously have so much time on their hands". Goku, Krillin and Roshi prepare to spar, with the three girls rooting them on. Meanwhile, Vodka is silently spying on them from the doorway. Goku is up first, and Roshi tells him to give it everything he's got. As Goku starts to show his skills, everyone is amazed. Master Roshi even admits that out of all the times he's sparred with Goku, it has never hurt before. The girls are thunderstruck. Vodka analyzes Goku, and admits that his speed, flow, and execution is absolutely perfect. However, he still enjoys thinking about the fact that Goku does not sell movie tickets or T-shirts, so he has nothing to worry about money-wise. After Goku is finished sparring, he still wants to work out, so he wants to take a run. Vodka then says that he is worried that if Pamput is defeated, he would lose everything. Next, Bulma and Oolong are wondering where Launch is; she happens to be waiting for an ice cream. As she gets her cones, she notices Vodka and his bodyguards talking to Goku on the side of the road. Vodka lies and says the tournament has moved location, with the goal in mind that he would get in the car with them so he will not be present for the match with Pamput. Launch then goes after the car in a "borrowed" motorcycle. Back at the arena, the tournament is about to start. Master Roshi, now Jackie Chun, is worried that Goku is not here. Meanwhile, the chase goes on. Launch yells for Vodka to pull over, but they refuse and gain speed. So does Launch. Vodka and his goons drive into a dead end and are forced to stop. After Launch knocks out the bodyguards, she informs Goku that it all was a lie and the tournament is about to commence without him. The announcer introduces Pamput and Goku, but Goku is still nowhere to be found. He is busy making his way to the tournament by running, even on top of cars. Just as they are about to forfeit him, Goku arrives. After a few jabs, Pamput decided to show off his skills. The fight begins, and Pamput rushes Goku, but Goku easily wins by throwing three lightning-fast elbow hits to Pamput's stomach, knocking him out. The episode is finished with Tien Shinhan silently threatening Goku. Major Events *Match 4 commences between Goku and Pamput with Goku winning the fight. Battles *Launch vs. Vodka's bodyguards *Goku vs. Pamput Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Car Differences from the Manga *In the manga, the tournament's events and happenings all occur on the exact same day. The anime stretches out events so the tournament takes place over four days. **The fourth match began almost immediately after Krillin and Chiaotzu's in the manga, whereas here a day passes with the episode opening with the group having lunch two hours beforehand. **Pamput's backstory about winning two prior tournaments is expanded to him also being a film star of which Bulma is a fan. **Master Roshi talks with three girls who are fans of martial artists (two of which he ogles) and invites Goku and Krillin to show off. When the girls start paying more attention to the students than him, Roshi ups the game and holds an impromptu sparring match with the two while Pamput's manager spies on the whole thing. This entire plot point is filler. **Pamput's manager does not exist in the manga. The entire plot of keeping Goku away from the fight so he'll be disqualified is filler. ***Launch gets Goku ice cream only to see the manager lure Goku away and pursues them. She volunteers to hold them off while Goku goes to fight, only to sneeze back to her pure form and wonder what happened. ***Since the above point is filler, Goku is at the grounds from the start in the manga and is in no danger of disqualification. He enters normally in the manga while in the anime he emerges from the spectator stands. **Bulma and Puar are not present for the match in the manga due to them being in the hospital with Yamcha in that continuity. **In the anime, Pamput is on the roof of the waiting area with a robe on before jump-flipping into the arena. In the manga, he has no robe and jumps from behind the waiting area. Trivia *Launch claims to hate Pamput's type in the Japanese version, while in English she argues that his film Pistol Poppers was better than Bulma's favorite Mutant Rage. In Oolong's case, his line about tattling to Yamcha about Bulma's fawning over Pamput was changed to him sarcastically saying "Yeah, I'm sure you like them for their intricate plotlines." *The car that the manager uses to lure away Goku is a Mercedes. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 92 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 92 (BD) pt-br:Finalmente chegou a vez de Goku fr:Dragon Ball épisode 092 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Tien Shinhan Saga Category:Dragon Ball